


Can we just talk it out like friends

by flwrkyuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Crying, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, jungwon is having a hard time, yoonwon best boy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Heartbreak is a part of life, Jungwon learns that all too quickly.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Can we just talk it out like friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol, im really sad so i wrote angsty stuff. i was also listening to keshi and he always intensifies my sad so here we are. pls enjoy and yell at me on twt i swear im cool @/enhaxtz
> 
> -sonja

_ I think some words are overdue. _

Jungwon looked away bitterly. He didn’t want to  — no, he  _ couldn’t _ watch as Ni-Ki passed him in the hall, arm looped around Sunoo’s waist. He couldn’t watch as the person he liked most in the world walked down the hall affectionately with the person he had left him for. He quickly closed (read as; slammed) his locker. He drew the attention of a few students of the hall. He caught  _ his _ attention, if even for a split second. “Jungwon hyung, are you okay?” Yoonwon asked, shaking his best friend’s shoulders. Jungwon looked up, meeting the eyes of the younger. 

“Yeah, I’m fine don’t worry Yonnie. I’ll walk you to class?” The older proposed and Yoonwon smiled. “Should we pick up Taeyong hyung and Kyungmin hyung on the way? I know you guys have first period together.” Yoonwon spoke as he locked his locker. “It’s fine, they’re probably already there.” Jungwon chuckled and began dragging the younger down the hall.

His days seemed to start like this a lot as of late. At least, at least since Ni-Ki left him. 

_ Can we just do it over? _

(“We should break up,” The younger harshly breathed out. Right then Jungwon’s word seemed to shatter around him as they sat silently on the rickety old swing set by Jungwon’s apartment building. “W-what do you mean?” Jungwon choked out, head whipping to the boy beside him on the swingset. “But — things are so good Ni-Ki, why?” He desperately swallowed the lump in his throat.  _ He would not be crying now. _

Ni-Ki didn’t reply right away. He let out a deep breath then turned to Jungwon, meeting the older’s gaze. “Because I liked someone else, someone  _ better _ than you,” Jungwon bit his lip as he felt tears well up at his waterline. “Let’s end things then,” Jungwon said through clenched teeth. It was silent for a long moment. Ni-Ki was the first to look away, picking his school bag up from the wood chips of the park ground. He stood up then, his back turned to Jungwon. “Goodbye hyung,” 

And Jungwon could only watch the younger’s back as he walked further and further out of his reach. When he could no longer see the boy, he broke down. Hands still loosely gripping the chains of the swing, he began to sob. 

When his sister asked why his eyes were puffy upon his arrival home he merely shook his head, ‘don’t worry noona I’m fine’.  _ He was definitely not fine. _ )

_ Can we just talk it out like friends, _

Students spilled out of their classrooms as the lunch bell sounded. Yoonwon was waiting for Jungwon outside his classroom. “Kyung hyung and Yong hyung said just to head to our spot under the tree without them. Something about Mrs. Wong berating them for doing bad on their Chinese test.” The younger explained as they began walking down the hallway. Jungwon nodded in acknowledgement, but his mind was somewhere else.

It often was. 

“How was English?” Jungwon asked the younger. Yoonwon glanced over at Jungwon for a moment before looking back ahead of them. “Why? Because you know I have that class with _ him _ ?” The younger knew Jungwon like the back of his hand. He knew his comment wasn’t far off base and was well warranted. “No,” A lie, a blatant one at that. Even a small child would be able to tell that the seventeen-year-old was telling a big fat fib. “It was fine,” Yoonwon replied, deciding not to prod further. “I got paired with him for our next speaking assignment,” 

Jungwon stopped walking causing Yoonwon to quickly backtrack. “Are you okay?” The younger softly asked. Jungwon sighed. “I’ll be fine, Wonie, don’t worry too much. Let’s just grab our lunch so we can head to the picnic bench,” Yoonwon had no choice but to accept the older’s words as Jungwon began dragging him down the halls at an  _ almost _ alarming pace.

_ Because I need your shoulder. _

Jungwon found himself going back to that stupid swing set far more often than he’d care to admit to anyone. Not to his sister, not to Yoonwon or Kyungmin, not to Taeyong or his friend Daniel — certainly not to himself. Sometimes he cried. Other times he wallowed in his feelings as his sad playlist (aptly named  _ songs for when you finally get your heart broken _ ) blared through his earbuds. And every so often he would gently swing in complete silence as his thoughts ate at every inch of his consciousness 

Today seemed to be one of those days. He was all too tired to cry and he had coincidentally forgotten his Galaxy Buds on his way out of the house in a rush this morning. His bag lay on the wood chips a few paces away from him. He wanted to cry, he really did. He wanted to scream and shout and curse at the world for being so unfair to him, but, instead, he stared off into nothingness questioning his self-worth. 

What did I do wrong? Why couldn’t he love me anymore? What does  _ he _ have that I don’t?  _ Oh, that’s what.  _ He’s bubblier than Jungwon ever was, the twelfth grader practically radiated sunshine and good vibes. ‘He’s even prettier than me’ Jungwon thought to himself. He had this overwhelming confidence in himself and yet still let himself be shy and vulnerable. He was everything Jungwon wasn’t. He was —.

“Jungwon?” The teen was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. “Heeseung hyung?” The younger asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” Jungwon asked, grip tightening on the chains of the swing. “It’s our break after midterms, I figured I’d come stop by the ol’ neighbourhood.” The older, Heeseung, explained. He sat on the empty swing beside Jungwon. “What are  _ you _ doing here? Where’s Ni-Ki? Shouldn’t you two be on a date or something?” 

Ni-Ki.

Jungwon winced at the mention of the younger boy. “We broke up,” He breathed out and Heeseung instantly whipped his head in his direction. “He found someone better,” Jungwon added just above a whisper. Heeseung’s gaze softened. He reached out, prying Jungwon’s right hand off the chain. “I’m so sorry Won-ah,” 

_ I know we ended on the wrong terms, _

“Watch where you’re going,” Jungwon grumbled, trying (and failing) to push down any lasting anger and resentment he  _ still  _ felt towards the boy standing in front of him. Ni-Ki looked at him, almost pitifully. “Sorry hyung,” He mumbled before walking off down the hall. Jungwon clenched his fist as he inhaled deeply in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves. He shook his head. ‘It’s not worth it,’ he thought. ‘He’s not worth the pain anymore.’

_ But I said we’re past it, _

“Of course I’ll come to your dance showcase silly.” Jungwon said, reaching out over the table and ruffling Yoonwon’s hair. “We’ll all come,” Kyungmin added before taking a sip of his banana milk. “We’ll always come to support you dumb dumb,” Taeyong giggled, slinging an arm over Yoonwon’s shoulder. The youngest of them pouted, embarrassment washing over him like a tidal wave.

“I just,” The boy softly began. “I just thought since Ni-Ki is on the team with me, you might not want to come,” Jungwon’s face softened at the boy’s obvious distress. “Yoonwon-ah, you’re my best friend. Of course I’m going to come and support you, and plus, I think I’ve moved past it now. I’ll be okay,” Jungwon assured. Yoonwon, though not fully convinced by the older’s answer, smiled at him. “Then I better be seeing all three of you Friday night in the auditorium.” He giggled, causing everyone else to giggle along with him.

“Like you’ll even be able to see us through the blinding stage lights,” 

_ So why you texting me with questions, _

**don’t answer**

are you coming to the showcase?

_ You don’t gotta ask, like _

**don’t answer**

how’ve you been hyung?

Jungwon shut off his phone, placing it face down on his desk. He had changed the younger’s contact for a reason (not being able to bring himself to block him completely). He had some homework to finish before he could head back to school for the dance showcase at seven. His eyes flickered over to the small clock on the corner of his desk,  _ 5:38 PM. _ He sighed. The math worksheet in front of him that five minutes ago seemed like the easiest thing in the world now seemed to make absolutely no sense to him. Twenty minutes later, and far too many frustrated grumbles to count, Jungwon gave up on it. He gathered all his math work together and slipped it back into his binder.

He pushed back from his desk, the wheels of his old desk chair gliding with a small, but noticeable, squeak. He opened the door to his bedroom and poked his head into the living room. His sister was sprawled out all over their couch reading something on her phone that Jungwon couldn’t quite see. “When are mom and dad coming home?” He asked, waltzing over to the couch and picking up his sister’s legs so he could sit down. She proceeded to rest his legs on his lap and looked up from his phone. “Didn’t they tell you that this was the weekend they were going to Jeju for a work retreat?” 

_ Oh. _ Jungwon had forgotten about that. “I’m going to watch the dance showcase at school later. Yoonwon is performing.” Jungwon told her, fiddling with the sleeves of his bright blue hoodie. She nodded. “Do you need me to drive you?” She asked and Jungwon was about to ask  _ with what car _ when he remembered his parents likely left behind the car. “I would really like that,” He hummed and she chuckled. “When do we have to leave?”

“Doors open at six thirty,” Jungwon replied. “Well then come one,” 

_ But if you are ever in need, _

Something was off. More specifically something was off with the way Ni-Ki was dancing. Sure, Jungwon told himself he was fine, he was over him. And most of him was, but he still caught his eyes gravitating to the younger whenever he was on stage.  _ But _ , he was there to support Yoonwon over everything else so every time he caught himself slipping he quickly averted his gaze back to his best friend.

If Kyungmin and Taeyong had noticed this, they didn’t say anything about it.

_ Go on and come home to me, _

When he went backstage with Kyungmin and Taeyong to shower Yoonwon with compliments he couldn’t help but notice the lack of a certain sunshine in the backstage area. He brushed it off though, Yoonwon now had his full attention. “You rocked the stage!” Jungwon exclaimed, pulling the very sweaty younger boy into a hug. “Yeah Wonnie! You were amazing!” Kyungmin added, wrapping his arms around the pair. Taeyoung quickly joined the group hug, mumbling some sweet congratulations to Yoonwon for a performance well done. Everything seemed so perfect in that moment.

_ Cause I’m here. _

“Hyung,” Jungwon stopped. He knew exactly who it was without having to think too hard about it. “What is it Ni-Ki?” The older asked, turning around. The older didn’t immediately respond but Jungwon just knew. He knew he’d been right earlier. “He broke up with me,” The younger mumbled, biting his lip in an attempt to not cry. Jungwon slowly nodded, pulling the younger into a less populated hallway. “Did he say why?” Jungwon asked because honestly, he was really curious.

Ni-Ki shrugged. “Not really, he just said my heart is clearly somewhere else.” Jungwon held his breath. “Then why are you here, talking to me?” The older asked, playing with the strings of his hoodie. “Because,” His voice trailed off. Jungwon sighed. “Look  _ Riki-ya _ , it’s been almost two months since we broke up. I really resented you for a long time and honestly, I hated seeing you so happy with Sunoo-ssi,  _ but _ I moved past this recently. I moved past us and what we had. Because — because I knew it was pointless holding onto something that was not,” Jungwon paused. “So let’s not do that, whatever  _ this _ is. I’ll be there for you, I can give you a hug if that’s what’ll make you feel better. I can be your hyung, but  _ us _ , I can’t do that again.”

The younger stood there, breath caught in his throat. Without another word he stepped forward, pulling Jungwon into a hug and nestling his head in the older’s neck. Another soft, less audible sigh left Jungwon’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Ni-Ki. They stood like that silently for a few minutes. Jungwon was the first to pull away, part of him worried if they stayed like that much longer he would go back on the words he had just said. 

“You’ll find someone Ni-Ki,” Jungwon paused. “That someone just can’t be me.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i do more angst?


End file.
